Nowadays, with the development of touch technology, touch panels are widely used in many electronic products, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), game input interfaces, or computer touch screens. The touch panel is always integrated with a display panel. It is convenient for a user to select an option by touching a displayed image on the display panel to start its corresponding operation.
According to different technology principles, there are many types of touch panels, such as resistance touch panel, capacitive touch panel, infrared sensing touch panel, electromagnetic sensing touch panel, and acoustic wave sensing touch panel. Herein, the capacitive touch panel is comparatively better because of its high sensitivity, low cost, and simple structure. Theoretically, the capacitive touch panel works by sensing capacitance of human bodies. When a user touches the capacitive touch panel, partial electric charges will be taken away to generate electrical current signals, which are then sent to a controller. The controller will compute the touch position by using the received signals.
Generally, a conventional capacitive touch panel comprises a substantially transparent substrate, a transparent sensing pattern on the substantially transparent substrate, and a passivation layer. The transparent sensing pattern, for detecting touch signals, comprises a plurality of electrodes disposed on the substantially transparent substrate. The transparent sensing pattern may be formed by coating, etching, or printing a substantially transparent conductive layer which is made of a substantially transparent conductive material, e.g. Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) or antimony tin oxide (ATO). The transparent sensing pattern may comprise a plurality of electrodes with a plurality of conductor cells and electrical conductors connecting two of such conductor cells. These conductor cells may be arranged in many different ways, such as in two perpendicular directions of the right angle coordinate system, in parallel directions, or in radiant-type directions. Among these different ways, the way of running in two directions has two types of arrangements of the conductor cells and the electrical conductors. One is single layer ITO structure and the other is double layer ITO structure. As to the single layer ITO structure, the conductor cells in two directions are disposed on the same layer. As to the double layer ITO structure, the conductor cells are disposed on two different layers.
A capacitive touch panel with single layer ITO structure comprises a substantially transparent substrate, a transparent sensing pattern, an insulating layer and a passivation layer. The passivation layer is an outer layer disposed on the transparent sensing pattern. The transparent sensing pattern comprises a plurality of first electrodes and a plurality of second electrodes respectively disposed on the same side of the substantially transparent substrate in two different directions. The insulating layer comprises a plurality of insulators located at corresponding intersections of the first electrodes and the second electrodes to provide insulation. The electrodes, both the first electrodes and the second electrodes, are connected by electrical conductors at the intersections.
In practice, due to the good conductivity and low cost, metal materials (such as copper or aluminum) are often used to make metal conductors as the electrical conductors in a capacitive touch panel. However, because the metal conductors have a certain width, users can always see the metal conductors in such a transparent environment composed of substantially transparent substrate and transparent sensing pattern. The visibility of metal conductors is not desirable.
Therefore, in the past, two methods have been used to solve the problem of visibility of metal conductors. The first one is to reduce the size of metal conductors and limit the width within a very small value, and the second one is to use transparent conductive material (e.g. ITO) as electrical conductors to replace the metal conductors. However, in practical production, the first method is hard to achieve and cannot eliminate the problem of visibility of metal conductors completely. As to the second method, it is required to add another ITO photo-etching process (including an ITO coating process, a photolithography exposure process and an etching stripping process) and use a higher-cost material (ITO), leading to an obvious increase in the manufacturing costs.